


Whatever Comes Next

by hopingforaword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Long talk, bisexual!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopingforaword/pseuds/hopingforaword
Summary: Kudos and comments are love! I'm on tumblrhereandhere





	Whatever Comes Next

Harry blinked as he tried to get his bearings. He was in the Shrieking Shack, but it was cleaner than he’d ever seen it. The bed was made, and Sirius Black, looking younger, handsomer, and happier than Harry could ever remember seeing him, was sitting on it. “This is a dream.”

Sirius laughed, swinging around to hang his legs off the bed and face harry. “I think you know better than anyone that just because something is a dream doesn’t mean it’s not important.” He stood and embraced Harry before holding him at arm’s length. “I know everyone says this, but you still look just like your father. Lily’s eyes and her spirit, but James’s shell and his attitude.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said softly. “I never wanted you to die.”

“Harry, it was a war. I signed up to die. To die defending you and your friends and the kind of world you want to build is the noblest thing I’ve ever done.”

“But there were so many people… you, Remus, Fred, Tonks–”

“It was a war.” Sirius sat down and harry sat next to him. “People die, young people. They rallied behind you because they believed in you, and for good reason.” He smiled. “But enough talk about the war. You’re going back to Hogwarts?”

“Yeah. It felt wrong not to go back, you know? I have to get an education, and I want one. I want to be a Healer, and that’s not something they just give you for winning a war. Besides, it’s home.”

“I do love the old place.” Sirius smiled. “I had the best time of my life in that school. I know you’ve had some of your worsts, but you have a whole year to make some new bests. Healing, huh? I’m sure you’ll be great at it. You have the magical skill, but you also have the right temperament.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean at your core you’re caring and loving and gentle, but you won’t put up with the bullshit that concerned family members sometimes try to pull. Are you fixing up Number 12?”

Harry nodded. “We’ve got a whole crew working on it. Hermione’s been in contact with the Ministry about their bureaucratic nonsense, Ron and Draco have been dealing with the house magic, Neville and Luna have been decorating, and Kreacher and I have been cleaning and restoring. It’s been… cathartic to create something new. And it’s nice to have people around. I don’t really want to be alone just yet.” He paused, then smiled. “I put you back on the family tree. And added Remus, Tonks and Teddy.”

Sirius grinned. “A werewolf and three half bloods on the Black family tree? My mother would’ve had a stroke.” He howled with laughter. “Neville and Luna must be making the house so full of light and life. And I’m surprised Ron and Draco haven’t killed each other yet.”

“Me neither,” Harry laughed, “And listen, I know you don’t like Narcissa and Lucius, but Draco’s really changed. I hope you don’t mind that he’s living there with the rest of us.”

Sirius shook his head. “It’s just the kind of thing I wanted. A big house full of laughter and friendship. I’m sure it’s much more cozy than it was when I was there. What about Ginny?”

Harry scratched his neck. “She’s in Romania for the summer with Charlie. Taking a break from everything. We broke up.”

“Well you seem to be doing just fine for yourself. Anything you want to ask me?”

Harry looked down at the floor, scuffing his shoes against the wood. “How do I deal with wanting to celebrate and cry all at the same time?”

Sirius sighed, putting an arm around Harry’s shoulder. “Nothing that happened is your fault, and the world is better off for it. I would say that you have to celebrate most of the time, but you have to make sure that you and everyone after you never forgets. Those who don’t learn history are doomed to repeat it.”

“That’s a Muggle saying!”

“I’ve learned a thing or two about Muggles,” Sirius said.

“They’re starting a new History of Magic class that’s like, Contemporary Magic History. And it goes from Grindelvald through the Second War. And they’ve invited me to be a guest lecturer. All of us, actually.”

“Are you going to do it?” 

“I think so. I’ll have to plan what I’m saying, but I think so.”

Sirius rubbed Harry’s back. “I’m so proud of you, Harry. You’re everything your parents would have wanted you to be.” They sat quietly before Sirius asked, “Anything else you want to ask?”

Harry tilted his head, rubbing his jaw. “Yeah. Well, Hermione thinks, and I guess she’s mostly convinced me, but I figured I should ask… were you and Remus ever… were you?”

“In love?” Harry nodded. “Yeah, we were. We shagged a lot too, but that’s probably not what you want to hear about your godfather and your old professor.”

“It’s kind of nice in a way,” Harry said, “I always wondered if you had someone special in your life. It’s nice to know you did. But what about Tonks?”

“What about her?”

“If Remus liked blokes, why’d he marry Tonks?”

“Remus is bisexual. I’m sure you know what that means.”

Harry spluttered. “What is that supposed to mean?” Sirius raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed. “Okay, fine. Yeah, I’m bi.”

Sirius smiled. “I’m glad you’ve finally gotten to terms with it. So tell me, have there been any boys?”

“Sirius,” Harry groaned, “Just because you’re my godfather doesn’t mean you have to be like a dad.” Sirius laughed. “I mean, I’ve liked a lot of guys. I’ve kissed a few. But do you mean have I been with any guys?”

“No! Merlin, no, I don’t have to know that.” He grinned like a best friend. “But have you?” Harry nodded and Sirius smirked. “Melin, Harry. I wish I could be here for this part of your life. It’s so exciting. You get to have all kinds of experiences and your friends have kids and life changes so quickly.” He sighed, looking at and through Harry. “I’m glad you all get to do it without Voldemort. I just wish I could be there to watch it.”

Harry smiled, tears in his eyes. “I love you, Sirius. You’re a great man. I think about you all the time.” The room got a little darker. “I think I’m waking up.” 

“Then can I ask one question?” Harry nodded. “Why was it me, and not your parents or Remus or Dumbledore?”

Harry smiled. “Because you’re my fun, scarred godfather. You would understand more than anyone the need to cry and celebrate at the same time.”

The Shrieking Shack was almost pitch black. “Take care of yourself, and everyone.” 

“You too,” Harry said, “Say hi to my folks.” He woke up and stretched his back, looking around at the room that had once been Sirius’s. Harry had made a few changes over the summer, but his favorite change was the one sitting up next to him.

“Morning, love,” Draco said, groggy with sleep. “We start our last year of school in two days. Are you ready?”

Harry kissed him gently. “For whatever comes next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! I'm on tumblr [here](http://hermionejeangranger.tumblr.com) and [here](http://hopingforaword.tumblr.com)


End file.
